Les enfants terribles
by MaryAnnett
Summary: Quand les chères têtes blondes de nos héros rentrent en première année à Hogwarts... Ben moi j'dis, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge CHAPITRE 1 EN LIGNE
1. Naissances

Titre : Les enfants terribles.

Auteur : Mary-Annett                                                                                   R&R plizzzzze

Genre : AU, en fait j'ai consulté ma boule de cristal, et voilà ce que j'ai vu de l'avenir de nos pitits Hogwartiens chéris. 

Pairing : Harry Potter / Padma Patil ; Hermione Granger / Remus Lupin ; Draco Malfoy / Carolyn Nott ; Ronald Weasley / Lavande Brown

Rating : PG pour le moment (mais vous me connaissez maintenant, ça va pas durer gniark gniark) .

Disclaimer:Ben, les persos de JKR sont pas à moi, mais les miens si… (oulà c t puissant ça)

Résumé : Se déroule 15 ans après la septième année de Draco et Harry. Quand leurs chères têtes blondes prennent à leur tour le chemin de Hogwarts.

Dédicace: Pour Alice, ma petite sœur de cœur. Reviens vite des Indes, I miss you soooooooooo.

Et pis aussi pour Blondy et Loupinette, je lève mon verre bien haut et longue vie au Cercle des Writeuse Déjantées !

Et encore pour 007 et 008, parce que Ze vous aime fort et qu'il ne peut y avoir de bon supérieur que lorsqu'il y a de bons inférieurs ( oulà, chuis fatiguée moi ce soir…)

Allez roulez jeunesse, bonne lecture !

Introduction :

Maternité Sainte-Mangouste, Mardi 30 novembre 200*

Deux jeunes hommes, debout, les mains pour l'un nerveusement nouées dans le dos, pour l'autre serrées dans ses poches, se regardaient en chien de faïence. L'un plutôt petit, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais tout en broussaille et vêtu d'un costume sombre , l'autre blond comme les blés, très grand, très mince dans un très chic costume crème. L'un aux grands yeux verts lumineux, l'autre au regard d'acier bleuté, sous de délicates  paupières pâles. 

Si différents…

Chien et chat, ombre et lumière, pluie et soleil…

Nuit et jour.

Et pourtant, compagnons forcés de galère.

Car malgré la fine cicatrice rouge chez l'homme au costume sombre, le même front large, blanc, enfantin, et plissé par l'angoisse de l'inconnu.

Le même cœur battant à la chamade.

La même excitation fébrile qui les faisait transpirer en plein hiver.

Les mêmes pensées « paternelles » au même moment…

« - Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès ! » grogna le brun

« - Tu m'estimes trop Potter… Les hormones de ma femme restent une des rares choses que je ne contrôle pas dans mon monde. » Dit le jeune homme blond d'une voix traînante, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

L'autre eut un rictus dégoûté et grommela quelque chose comme :

« - Connard… 

- Mais… moi aussi je suis ravi de partager cet exaltant moment en ta compagnie, crois-moi. 

- Tais-toi… tais-toi où je…

- Où tu quoi, Potter ? tu te jettes sur moi et me mords ?Je te rappelle que nous sommes sensés être des citoyens respectables et matures maintenant. »

Harry était effectivement prêt à sauter à la gorge du jeune chercheur au CNRS ( Centre National des Recherches de Sorcellerie) quand une jeune femme au longs cheveux châtains, jusqu'alors assise dans un fauteuil et plongée dans un magazine féminin, se leva et dit d'une voix autoritaire :

« - Vous allez vous arrêter oui ? vous me fatiguez tous les deux ! »

Le même sourire penaud naquit sur les lèvres des deux futurs pères et il murmurèrent à l'unisson:

« - Pardon Mione. 

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de gâcher ce jour merveilleux en vous disputant comme des chiffonniers !

Puis, Draco ajouta :

« -  C'est l'anxiété…Il faut qu'on décompresse tu comprends ?

- Oui, il a raison. On va aller continuer de se jeter dehors. Tu viens, Malfoy ? 

- Ouep, je vais te régler ton compte l'ami, ça me fera patienter. »

 Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter depuis des années, et de Draco Malfoy depuis que tous deux travaillaient au CNRS, fronça les sourcils et allait s'interposer entre eux lorsqu'une infirmière à l'uniforme immaculé entra.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vivement vers elle alors qu'elle annonçait, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« - Ce sont des garçons ! »

Un sourire béat vint illuminé le visage pâle des deux hommes. Et Draco ne put s'empêcher de dire dans un souffle :

« - Aucune créativité Potter. Il faut toujours que tu fasses comme moi. »

L'infirmière dit :

« - Pas aujourd'hui monsieur Malfoy. Les deux garçons sont pour monsieur Potter. Vous, ce sont des jumelles… »

Hermione s'était levée et regardait ses deux amis, les yeux embués de larmes, un sourire envieux accroché aux lèvres. Et alors que l'infirmière les invitait à aller rejoindre leurs épouses respectives, elle murmura :

« - Je vais prévenir Ron et Remus. »

Chez les Weasley, ce fut Lavande qui décrocha. Ron était au parc avec les deux aînées, Mélina et Sally tandis que Lavande s'occupait de la petite dernière.

Elle transmettrait le message.

Remus quant à lui, décrocha à la première sonnerie :

« - Alors ?

- Deux petits garçons chez les Potter. Et deux filles pour Draco. »

Au bout du fil, le loup-garou sourit, et après un silence, il murmura :

« - Tu sais ma Mione, ça m'a donné une idée… »

…

****************************

Maternité Sainte-Mangouste, 8 mois plus tard.

Les bras chargés de dossiers de la plus haute importance, les cheveux en désordre, la chemise débraillée et le front dégoulinant de sueur, Harry Potter entra vivement dans la salle d'attente de la maternité.

La première chose qu'il vit fut Draco Malfoy qui levait vers lui des yeux fatigués et cernés. 

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

- J'ai accompagné Hermione ici. Elle était au boulot, avec moi quand elle a perdu les eaux. »

Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire suffisant.

« - Et Remus ?

- Il est avec elle.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Le bébé a un peu d'avance, mais il paraît que c'est normal à cause de la lycanthropie. »

Le jeune Auror déversa le contenu de ses bras dans un fauteuil et se laissa tomber lourdement dans celui d'à côté. Un long soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors qu'il s'étirait.

Draco lui lança un regard anormalement compréhensif et demanda de son habituelle voix traînante :

« - Alors, est ce que tes chères têtes brunes et décoiffées font leurs nuits ?

- Tu as vraiment le chic pour parler des choses qui fâchent…

- …Moi non plus…

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un bébé ça pouvait hurler si fort, je crois que je me serais abstenu.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

- Et le pire, c'est qu'il y en a deux qui hurlent.

- Non, le pire, c'est qu'elle en veut d'autres…

- Et tu laisse ta femme prendre ce genre de décision ? Malfoy, je ne te reconnais plus !

- Je ne peux quand même pas m'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis tous les soirs ? et puis en plus, je veux un fils.

- Je serais toi, je me contenterais de mes filles.

- ???

- Tu risquerais d'avoir encore une paire de jumelles.

- … Je dois admettre que pour une fois, tu n'as pas tort.

- Enfin… je n'ai pas ce genre de souci, moi. Ma descendance est assurée. »

Le brun eut un petit sourire supérieur et ajouta :

« - Heureusement, le boulot nous sauvera. »

Le chercheur blond émit un gros soupir significatif en guise de réponse.

A cet instant, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, l'air ahuri, aux cheveux clairs et aux grands yeux humides, à la couleur étrangement ambrée, entra dans la salle d'attente, un large sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent d'un bond.

Un instant, ils crurent bien que Remus Lupin allait s'évanouir.

Mais ce dernier se contenta de murmurer, les yeux remplis de larmes de fierté :

« - C'est un garçon. »

****************************

Alors, Heureux ?

La suite se déroulera 11 ans après, quand les deux paires de jumeaux feront leur entrée fracassante à Hogwarts.

Bon, je veux des avis, bons ou mauvais, pour savoir si je continue ou pas !

Bisous à tous et Reviewez nombreux !

Mary-Ann


	2. On the road to hogwarts

Réponses aux revieweurs :

007 : Moi aussi je t'aime mon p'tit Loulou adoré…mais euh, et ton patron ?

Tomatounette, ze only one : pas de nouvelles depuis si longtemps ma ch'tite Blondy? Serait-ce ce vilain Karl Marx qui t'aurait dévoré ? ou bien cet infâme code si vil ? RENDEZ NOUS BLONDY DE SUITEUH OU JE VAIS ME FACHER !! 

Loupinette, ze only one aussi : perso, je suis plus fan de Moony que de Mione… Mais bon, comme y'a que Jean Jacques pour croire qu'on peut faire des bébés tout seul ( faudrait ptèt lui expliquer…) En tout cas merci pour la review ! zibous !

Titou Moony : Ah… Moony, moony, moony – euh … son seul défaut reste son gryffindorisme agaçant. M'enfin, comme personne n'est parfait, on va le garder comme il est et on va faire de son fils un petit…… parce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te le dire ?! gniarck, tu le sauras au prochain chapitre lol.

Pissenlit : Moi, sadique ? oui et alors ?!?! n'est pas Slytherin qui veut lol

Morgane Ceridwen : moi aussi, le coup des jumeaux, ça faisait longtemps que ça me trottait dans la tête mdr. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, Zibous !

Sphax6 : je trouve que Marauder à un petit côté rouge et or horripilant – heureusement que Remus sauve la face parce que le petit gros, et le jamesie d'amour, j'ai un peu du mal … Mais c'est un peu le but rechercher que de refaire des clans de couleurs qui se détestent. Affaire à suivre !

Avant de commencer, petit arbre généalogique des familles nombreuses de nos chers et tendres héros :

Draco et Carolyn Malfoy : deux filles jumelles, Elanore Carolyn Narcissa Malfoy, et Elizabeth Carolyn Lucia Malfoy ; 11 ans ( rentrent en première année à Hogwarts)

Harry et Padma Potter : deux fils jumeaux, William James Harry Potter, dit « Billy », et  Dominic James Harry Potter, dit « Dom » *qui a dit Hobbit dans la salle ??* 11 ans ( rentrent en première année à Hogwarts)

Remus et Hermione Lupin : un fils unique, Paul Sirius James Remus Lupin, dit « Loup », 10 ans ( rentre en première année à Hogwarts avec un an d'avance)

Ron et Lavande Weasley : 5 filles, Mélina ( 14 ans, 4ème année à Hogwarts), Sally, ( 13 ans, 3ème année à Hogwarts), Emma ( 11 ans, rentre en première année à Hogwarts), Rachel et Milly ( 10 ans)

Bon, je vous épargne les très nombreux cousins du clan Weasley, sinon on va pas s'en sortir.

Ensuite, au niveau des jobs :

Draco : chercheur au CNRS, confrère de Hermione

Carolyn : Mère au foyer

Harry : Auror travaillant au département des Mystères.

Padma : Auror travaillant au département des Mystères

Remus : Père au foyer

Hermione : Chercheur au CNRS

Ron : Ministre des affaires Moldues

Lavande : Co –propriétaire avec Parvati Patil d'une boutique de cosmétique magique sur Diagon Alley

Première année : formation des clans.

Chapitre 1 : On the road to Hogwarts

Gare de King's Cross

Platform 9 ¾ 

10H45

**Malfoy Family :**

****

Une fillette au teint de porcelaine, aux deux couettes d'un blond presque blanc, au petit nez froncé et au regard bleu, froid et calculateur, demanda d'une voix traînante, la moue franchement dégoûtée :

« - On est vraiment obligées de monter dans ce…truc ?

- Oui Elanore, vous êtes obligées. » Répondit son père d'une voix lasse.

L'enfant eut un geste dédaigneux de recul et, les sourcils froncés, grommela :

« - Et dire que cette école a une réputation planétaire… Si les lieux sont comme le train, on n'est pas sorties de l'auberge, c'est moi qui te le dit. »

Derrière elle, émergeant à peine de sous les robes amples et nobles de l'homme blond, lui tenant la main avec force comme si elle était prête à tomber dans un trou sans fond, la copie conforme de la petite fille, son grand front blanc plissé par l'angoisse, serrant contre son cœur un bébé chat, observait les alentours grouillants avec méfiance.

Elle dit doucement :

« - Peut-être que c'est mieux à l'intérieur. »

Sa sœur se retournant vivement vers elle, lui adressa un sourire narquois-marque-déposée-Malfoy-en-force, et dit avec hauteur :

« - M'étonnerais pas que tu atterrisses à Gryffindor avec cet état d'esprit… »

Le regard d'acier que lui lança son père la dissuada d'un quelconque ajout verbal. Elle se contenta de souffler en haussant les sourcils.

Passant sa main libre dans les cheveux de sa seconde fille, Draco Malfoy, se voulant rassurant, dit :

« - J'y ai survécu. »

Moyennement convaincue, la fillette lâcha la main de son père et, agrippant presque le chaton endormi, murmura :

«- Veni, vedi, vici… »

En digne héritière du cynisme décapant de ses aïeux, Elanore dit dans un petit rire moqueur :

« - Ou plus clairement, pour le commun des mortels : quand faut y aller, faut y aller. »

Elizabeth ne prêta aucune attention à sa jumelle, trop occupée à sonder la foule à la recherche d'un visage connu.

Ce fut deux voix au timbre tremblant d'angoisse, à quelques metres d'elle, qui attirèrent son attention… 

**Lupin Family : **

« - Es-tu sûr de n'avoir rien oublié mon chéri ? » Demanda Hermione, au comble de la fébrilité, alors qu'elle déposait une cinquième malle sur les quatre déjà entassées aux pieds d'un tout petit bonhomme encagoulé et engoncé dans une énorme parka doublée de fourrure.

On n'apercevait de son visage que deux grands yeux rond, à la couleur claire et délicatement ambrée, ainsi qu'un front hâve dégoulinant de sueur.

Une petite voix étouffée dit timidement :

« - Oui m'man… J'ai tout. »

Remus, qui se tenait près de son fils, demanda d'une voix blanche:

« - Tu crois que tu as pris assez de rechange ?

- Papa… Maman a vidé ma penderie, m'a acheté 57 pantalons, 43 pulls, 35 caleçons, 76 paires de chaussettes, 18 robes, 12 paires de chaussures, 5 paires de gants, 231 tee-shirts et 14 écharpes… Je crois que je vais survivre jusqu'à Noël.

- Bon… Je crois que ça ira. Mais, surtout, si tu manques de quelque chose, tu promets que tu iras demander à Billy ou Dominic, hein ?

- Oui » répondit le petit bout d'un air désespéré.

- Ah, oui ! Surtout ne te fais aucun souci pour la lycanthropie Le professeur Snape est au courant, il te préparera tes potions et veillera sur toi les soirs de transformation. Tu verras, il fait un peu peur au premier abord, mais c'est un bon professeur.

- Oui maman… 

- Et tu as bien compris pour les médicaments ?

- Oui… Je vais à l'infirmerie – le plan que tu as fait pour s'y rendre sans se tromper est dans la poche arrière droite de mon sac de cours qui lui-même se trouve présentement sur mon dos et que je ne dois pas perdre – demander à Madame Pomfrey. Je ne dois pas oublier de lui donner mon carnet de santé – en 6 volumes de 2 kilos chacun, se trouvant dans la malle numéro 3 entre les 6 capes de laine et les 25 couvertures anti-froid – et de me présenter… » 

Remus lança un regard empli d'amour aveugle et de fierté à sa femme qui murmura, émue aux larmes :

« - C'est ça mon Loup… Et surtout n'oublie pas de frapper avant d'entrer et de dire bonjour hein ? »

Son père embraya :

« - Et si tu tousses, tu sais que les pastilles anti- gorge sèche se trouvent…

- Dans la malle numéro 1, entre le sirop pour le mal au dos, le vermifuge en piqûre et les pilules contre les dents sales. »

Re-sourire béat des géniteurs devant le petit prodige, lui-même à la limite du malaise, sa  température ayant atteint les 55°C étant donné la chaleur ambiante de Septembre + la parka spécial Pôle Nord + Le pull et sous pull assortis + la cagoule rembourrée de matière polaire.

Attirant son fils à elle, elle l'embrassa longuement, les larmes aux yeux, avant de passer le relais à Remus qui lui, pleurait franchement, à chaudes larmes.

« - Ne sois pas triste Papa… Je vous écrirais tous les jours. Et puis, je ne serais pas seul. Je connais Dominic et Billy, Elanore et Elizabeth, et Emma. Ils ont tous promis de veiller sur moi. »

Remus acquiesça et tapotant avec affection la tête de son fils, murmura d'une voix étranglée :

« - Allez, courage mon chéri. »

Et sa mère d'ajouter :

« - Et ferme bien ta parka jusqu'en haut, tu vas prendre froid. »

Il voulut répondre qu'on était en plein été, mais, trop gentil, il se contenta d'obtempérer en souriant.

Puis, le petit garçon  se retourna sans hésiter et tomba nez à nez avec Elizabeth qui l'observait, un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

 « - Salut P'tit Loup ! 

- Salut Liz ! » un bisou sur la joue fraîche puis :

- Alors, toi aussi tu fuis tes parents ?

- Non… ma sœur. » Un regard de connivence puis :

- Tu pars au Pôle Sud ou quoi ?

- Seulement à Hogwarts… Espérons que l'automne sera froid, j'ai de quoi couvrir chaudement les 4 maisons dans mes malles. »

La fillette eut un petit rire amusé et lui prenant la main, l'entraîna vers le Hogwarts Express qui rappelait les retardataires à l'ordre en diffusant un message à la voix féminine – dans le pur style Gare Saint-Charles ( Non-Marseillais, vous pouvez pas comprendre mdr) :

« toum doum doum chlouiiiing : Votre attention s'il vous plaît, Madame, Monsieur, le train express régional à destination de Pré-Au-Lard, départ prévu à 11heures, voie 9 ¾ va bientôt partir… Nous rappelons à notre aimable clientèle que pour être valide, votre billet doit être composté avant la montée dans le train… Merci » 

Là, devant une des portes, Elizabeth embrassa son père longuement tandis que sa sœur, une expression outrée lui agrandissant les yeux, pointait son doigt en direction d'une bonne quinzaine de têtes rousses flamboyantes – plus deux autres d'un noir de jais et toute ébouriffées – et s'étranglant d'indignation :

« - Est-ce que…cela signifie… que nous sommes…dans les mêmes compartiments…que les…Weasley ? »

Paul dit doctement :

« - Oui. Quoi que vu leur nombre, on pourra bientôt faire un charter spécial Weasley.

- Et leur ouvrir une cinquième maison. » ajouta Elizabeth en souriant.

- Mais…Mais…Il n'y a même pas de…barrières de protection… pour ne pas qu'ils nous touchent…Je veux dire… ça peut être dangereux, non ? »

Pour toute réponse, la fillette se sentit tirer par les couettes à l'intérieur du train, alors que son père la regardait, un demi-sourire amusé, genre * tiens elle est bien bonne celle là j'y avais jamais pensé* aux lèvres.

**Weasley Family : **

****

« - Viiiiiiiiiiiiite ! on va rater le traiiiiiiiin

- Pas la peine de nous rendre sourdes en plus maman ! »

Il régnait dans le vaste appartement de la Ronald Weasley's Company, un désordre à faire pâlir toute une famille d'ours blancs.

Au milieu d'un salon qui, s'il n'avait pas été envahi de milliards de chose n'ayant rien à y faire, aurait pu être qualifié de spacieux, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns regardait, l'air hagard et vaincue, sa flopée de gosses rouquines qui criaient, pleuraient, hurlaient, pestaient, griffaient, geignaient les unes sur les autres, tandis que Ron, très digne dans un impeccable costume de velours vert, regardait d'un air sensiblement énervé ses chères têtes rousses en se disant que finalement, quinze garçons – même comme Fred et George – auraient été préférables à cinq filles.

Il allait sauter par la fenêtre et ainsi, mettre fin à ses souffrances quand on sonna à la porte.

Ce petit « ding dong » innocent faillit le persuader définitivement de passer l'arme à gauche, mais à peine avait-il enjambé la rambarde, que deux adoraaaaaables petits bruns décoiffés aux yeux verts pétillants pénétrèrent avec fracas dans l'entrée en lançant joyeusement :

« - C'est nououh ! »

Ron poussa un énorme soupir et murmura :

« - Salut vouhou ! » avant de ré- enjamber la rambarde, l'air dégoûté de la vie.

Il avait promis à Harry et Padma, tous deux en mission en France, de veiller à ce que leur fils fassent une bonne rentrée, il ne pouvait décemment pas se jeter. Il aurait tout le temps l'année prochaine…

L'arrivée des deux petits Potter, par on ne sait quel sortilège magique, réussit à motiver Lavande de terminer les bagages des trois aînées, et ainsi, à 10H55, lorsque les enfants de Ginny, Percy, Charly et Bill arrivèrent – les jumeaux s'étaient abstenus de se reproduire, et Ron, bizarrement, les en remerciait ardemment chaque jour –  pour se rendre à la gare, elles étaient prêtes.

La joyeuse bande rousse – et un peu noir de jais aussi quand même – monta dans le train avec 4 bonnes secondes d'avance, laissant le temps à Ron de souhaiter une bonne rentrée au trois première année et de faire jurer aux deux Potter qu'ils n'essayeraient pas de venger leur père d'un 04/20 à son ASPIC de potion – remarque de la copie : « Potter, tâchez de ne pas léguer à votre future progéniture votre crétinisme en matière de potions. Si j'ai un dernier conseil à vous donner, n'essayez même pas de vous reproduire, le personnel pédagogique de Hogwarts vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant » – en allant faire exploser le bureau de Snape dès le premier soir…

Puis, le train démarra dans un grincement de ferraille. Ron aperçut Hermione et Remus qui discutaient avec…Malfoy. Il n'arriverait jamais à se faire à l'idée qu'Hermione puisse être amie avec ce grand blond infâme. 

Il s'approcha d'eux, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Il vit que tous regardaient le train quitter la gare, avec plus ou moins les larmes aux yeux – le plus revenant de plein droit à Remus qui se serait littéralement noyé dans ses larmes s'il n'avait pas su nager…

Puis, dans un petit nuage blanc, le Hogwarts Express disparut complètement au détour d'une courbe.

Draco eut un long soupir soulagé, accompagné d'un sourire vainqueur. Ainsi donc, il avait survécu à ces 11 premières années en tête à tête avec ses deux mini doubles féminins. Il passait le relais, et il était encore vivant pour savourer sa victoire, chose dont il se serait fortement permis de douter si on le lui avait dit voilà dix printemps, alors qu'il commençait juste à découvrir les joies des premiers pas des jumelles…

Ron, pour qui c'était déjà le troisième au-revoir, se projetait déjà  avec une immense délectation, à la rentrée suivante. Dans 365 petits jours ( plus ¼ ), il serait enfin, de nouveau un homme libre…

Aujourd'hui était vraiment un grand jour !

Les regards conquérants et pleins d'espoir du ministre et du chercheur se rencontrèrent une seconde. S'ils n'y avait pas eu ce dégoût mutuel et persistant pour l'autre, ils se seraient presque claqué la bise et congratulés avec effusion. Ils se contentèrent de se saluer très poliment. Puis, le cœur léger, la fleur à la baguette et la chansonnette aux lèvres, chacun reprit le chemin de sa petite vie – soudain si rose et tranquille…

A court de réserves naturelles, Remus cessa de pleurer.

Alors, Hermione renifla bruyamment et dit d'une voix étranglée :

« - Mince… il a oublié son cache-oreille… »

To be continued…

Monsieur le président,

Mesdames et messieurs les jurés,

Public adoré mon amour,

Chers lecteurs,

cette fanfiction étant la première de genre humoristique dans laquelle je me suis lancée, j'ai besoin de vos commentaires. Tous à vos claviers, je veux plein de reviews !!!!! 


End file.
